1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium for issuing an instruction to perform output to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an output instruction is issued to an image processing apparatus from a personal computer (PC), a document serving as an output target is opened with an application, to issue the output instruction via a printer object. Further, as another method for issuing an output instruction, printer objects corresponding to a plurality of different devices are integrated as a virtual device according to an integration instruction from a user. There is a technique for enabling distributed printing to a plurality of devices from the virtual device, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-215725.
However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-215725, the user selects the printer objects to be integrated, and thus an operation for the selection may be a load on the user. If a plurality of output apparatuses is connected to a PC, for example, the load may be further increased in the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-215725.